to freeze or flame
by little-angel-of-hell
Summary: Two girls. One controls ice. One controls fire. Two boys. One a bully. The other bad. so what will happen when these four meet. one things for sure Sky High better watch out. warren/OC and lash/OC
1. Chapter 1

**3rd story ever soo tell me what you think good bad horrid you decide**

**Lil angel xoxox**

lexi pov

The constant clicking of my white heels echoed around me as I walked down the path. My light blue halter dress fluttered in the breeze as I continued on. Glaring up at the sun I continued on past the houses heading towards my best friends residence and hoping I wouldn't bump into stronghold and his girlfriend. I hated this part of town with all the fancy houses and clean cut gardens. My own house was a small 2 bedroomed place just big enough for me and my Mother, Mrs Debra Freeze.

You've probably never heard of her but she has probably saved every one of your miserable lives and still bring me up. You see my mother's other name is Freeze Ray. Know her now? Thought so.

My name is Alexandra Adrianna Tiffany Noelle Freeze. But to save people having to use that mouthful I go by lexi to most people. I always loved my powers but never really realised how annoying they could be. I mean yes the odd morning I wake up to find my room coated in ice but other then that they never affected me much. That was until I found out I was enrolled in Sky High. Yep the school for super heroes in training. I mean yes I was dying to go. But the thought of leaving my best friend killed that excitement. Turns out she got powers. So here I am about to start fresh man year with the ability to control water and ice. Which is brilliant. The side affects on the other hand. Not cool no pun intended. My temper isn't exactly good so get me mad and voila human popsicle. A fact Luce find particularly amusing. Luce is my BFFLTE (best friend for like totally ever) she's my opposite in every way. I mean every way.

But I love her.

I push my long blonde hair with blue streaks over my shoulder my diamonte covered nails flashing in the sun. A girls got to have her bling. Walking towards Luce I notice her outfit of today.

Her long legs are covered by dark red skinny jeans tucked into red converse. A tight red top with a burning heart on it is long enough to cover her hips but the way it is worn leaves her shoulders bare. A thick black leather jacket lies nearby. Like I said opposites. Her skin is tanned where as mine is pale. I have long blonde and blue hair hers is short, black and red. Oh and did I mention she can control fire, and the fact that her parents are The Black Death and the Arsonist, the two biggest villains in existence. No? Oops. The only thing the same about us is the matching purple beaded bracelet en circling each of our wrists.

Before I could reach out she spun around brown eyes glittering. "Hey freezebox."

Pouting I pushed her arm, "no fair hot head how did you know it was me ? Oh and morning"

"Really? Who else wears heels at 8 in the morning and happens to be heading my way."Luce asked a smirk on her lips.

I shook my head before placing my versache bag next to her own backpack, "I knew I should have wore my boots. But they just didn't go" I had spent an hour that morning designing the perfect outfit complete with accessories. I suppose it was a bit extreme but me and bad fashion just don't go. I mean what girl doesn't want to be pretty.

"Then why not just wear something else" Luce asked a look of amusement on her face. Hugging her I put on a sympathetic expression. Patting her head I replied,"because my poor fashion challenged friend I look cest magnifique"

"Sure lexi"

I pulled back and saw her trying to muffle her giggling. She failed. Shooting her a glare I turned away hiding a smile. "If your ignoring me then you won't be able to borrow my brand new gucci handbag."

"Your forgiven" I said turning round and grinning at her. I could never afford half the stuff I own instead I 'borrow' Luce's stuff that her parents get her and she never uses. Out of the corner of my eye I say her begin to chuckle.

"What?"

"I don't know how I put up with you. You'll do anything for a piece of gear"

I faked a gasp stumbling backwards a hand on my heart. "Moi? I am offended. Who was it who saved allowance for 3 years and sold half that ..gear as you put it so she could buy some guitar."

Luce instantly glared at me," some guitar that was not some guitar that was a miracle in instrument form."

"- which you set on fire" I finished off for her. Rolling her eyes she ran her hands through her short hair looking guilty. "Anyways...Sky high..."

"I know I can't wait to be surrounded by the future generation of wannabe heroes."

"Don't be mean I'm one of those wannabe's. Well atleast if you set anyone on fire this time they won't have to call the police." I replied.

"And you won't have to explain how you managed to encase so many people inside blocks of ice." She muttered a sly look on her face.

Giving her an icredilous look I answered,"and who was it that made me loose control? Oh yes a certain dark haired friend who covered me in juice. Hmmmm nothing to say? Didn't think so."

She looked at me her eyes innocent. "You made me laugh as I took a drink I didn't mean to."

we looked at each other and started laughing at the memory of the teachers face when she saw her frozen students and two juice covered girls.

Their laughter stopped at the approach of two other people. Stronghold and layla. The most annoying people on this planet.

"Hey Alexandra, how are you today I love your dress." Will gushed not noticing the look on layla's face. Poor girl.

As I was about to reply Luce pushed in front of me. Stabbing a finger into Will's chest,"Her name is Lexi not Alexandra. Get it right strong boy." The front of his top began to smoke.

Layla rushed forward,"He knows that Luce, he was just trying to be nice honest." God her sweetness made me ill. Pulling Luce back before she got us arrested I glanced over at Will.

I turned back to my friend,"look he's not worth it I mean come on you can see how layla fawns over him just let it be this once."

Searching my face she nodded."Fine but just this once."

Will being the idiot that he was decide to continue speaking. This boy must have a death wish. "So my parents got called off again this Morning did yours Alexa-"

"Its Lexi!" Me and Luce shouted.

We were saved by the bus arriving picking up my bag I waited for Luce to get hers as well.

Will walked up the stairs first before stopping at the bus driver. "Is this the - uhh bus to sky high" he asked causing my jaw to drop as I looked at him in amazement much like everyone else was.

"SHHHHH! Do you want every villian in this neighbourhood to know who we are?" The bus driver whispered back. Feeling Luce tense at the word villain I reached back and grabbed her arm till she relaxed again.

"Sorry" Will muttered.

Shaking his head the bus driver continued. " What's your name, freshman?"

Seeing Will gulp nervously I began to giggle getting a glare off layla.

"Will...Will Stronghold."

The bus driver's face took on a look of amazement. He rushed to his feet before looking at the other riders. "Everyone! This is will stronghold the son of the commander and jet stream"

Wow, fan much?

He began shaking Wills hand. "Ron Wilson..Bus Driver."

Glancing back as I felt the air warm around me I saw Luce looking as if she was about to murder someone. My tempers got nothing on her. The air got hotter as Ron spotted her.

"My god... Your...your...your" pushing forward Luce grabbed his top and pulled him close. Rolling my eyes at everyone's looks of awe I checked my nails for chips.

"Say their names and I will make sure that you burn. Got it. Good."

Walking past him she grabbed my hand pulling me to a seat half way down the bus.

Pale and sweating Ron turned towards the two kids in the front row. Currently sitting their was a small black kid dresses in orange. Ewwww fashion crisis. I shuddered at the sight of the clothes. The other girl's outfit could pass. She had purple and black clothes along with multicoloured hair.

"You two,up. Will Stronghold get the seats up front" Ron said.

The walking orange was up immediately, what a push over."It would be an honour. I'm Ethan, by the way."

Rolling my eyes I looked over at Luce who was looking out the window oblivious to the conversation. Seeing that she wasn't going to be much fun I turned back to the drama in front of me. The other girl didn't seem to want to move for his royal idiotness. Go girl.

"Hurry up, Magenta."The small kid hissed.

The girl shot him a glare which would have made Severus Snape cry. "I'm coming. Giving up my seat for stronghold and his girlfriend."

Seeing Will shoot a look my way. I stood up quickly. "Yes stronghold and layla, cutest couple ever can we move now please." Seeing layla's blush I shook my head. Seriously I hate the guys and I know they would be perfect together. Some people are so blind.

Magneta sat down in front of us as Will and layla took the offered seats and Ron began to drive.

Leaning forward I tapped her shoulder."Hey call me Lexi everyone does and this is Luce." A small nod of confirmation was given from my left.

"Magenta" She said nodding at both of us. Returning to facing the front she then turned again."I like your hairs" A small smile rested on her lips as we took in her similar streaks.

"Thanks" To my shock Luce didn't speak with me like usual. I shot her a look but she was too busy looking back out the window for her to notice.

As I reached out to check if she was okay. I heard gasps around me and saw what she was looking at. We were heading to a gap in the middle. Of the road. What a rubbish way to go. Grabbing Luce's arm and hand we gripped each other not caring about our nails digging in. Next thing I know were flying in the air and the bus had wings. So I did the only thing I could do in this situation. I fainted.

**I have one small problem who to go with warren and who to go with lash any advice?**

**xoxox**


	2. first view of Sky High

**Wow :) so happy thanks:**

**for story alerting :)God of Gods for the favourite (love the name),Casrules401 for story alerting and reviewing (haha great minds think alike :D) MusaBelle for reviewing (thank you that's what I thought but I was worried it might be to cliché) and for the story alert and the favourite :) Little Miss Triss for the favourite, and her review (I know I totally do too :P) and for her favourite on my other story :D**

**your all amazing. Imaginary hugs for you all :)**

**Xoxo lil angel**

**Disclaimer: not mine sadly**

* * *

Luce's PoV

I glanced over as I felt lexi's hand go limp. Her eyes were closed but she was breathing, I had seen her faint before, so I just rested her head against my shoulder and kept looking out the window. I know it seems like I don't care but seriously this girl is out like a light at anything: Spiders, bats, heights you name it she hates it and goes sleepy bye bye. Drama queen.

Looking down I could see all the different houses and gardens of the neighbour hood which soon vanished under the clouds. Ahead of us emerged the enormous, floating Sky High. Shaking lexi's arm she began to stir, hers eyes fluttering.

"Oi lex, wake up, I'm not carrying ya."

Still no response. I smirked at her a plan coming to my head.

"Oh lexi, there's a half price sale at Hollister." Within a second her eyes shot open as she jumped out the seat and began looking around. Works every time. Noticing everyone staring at her I tried to hide my laughter. Judging by the glare I got off her it didn't work.

Lexi's voice took on a deep hushed tone as she sat back down and lent towards me."I will get you back, I don't know how, I don't know when, but one day I will"

I just stared at her. Prima Donna aint got nothing on me. Our staring contest was broken by the bus beginning to shake and jolt up and down. Finally we came to a skidding halt on top of the floating island.

"Sorry, bout that" Ron called a sheepish look on his face.

God what a loser

Seeing people rush of the bus I kept sitting. No point being caught in that mess. Lexi on the other hand was practically bouncing in her seat, blue eyes wide with wonder.

Well I suppose I should go join in the fun.

Stepping off, I heard hippie chick speak from in front of me."Wow look at this place." For once I couldn't help but agree with her. Yes its preppy, and yes its probably full of weirdo's like that high lighter kid. But come on its a floating school people.

"Don't ever be late. Because the bus waits for no one" Ron tried to make his voice threatening but after a glare from me he was gulping and rushing back onto his bus.

I still got it.

Me and lexi started walking up the pathway towards the school, her annoying heels clicking again. Around us students were chatting and laughing. Nearby a boy with heat vision shot a beam at a girl's bum. She froze him. Next to me I saw Lexi beam.

"Yay she's just like me" shaking my head I started to push through the other fresh man who had stopped for some reason. As I reached the front, lex at my side, My black hair began to hit me in the face as a sudden gust of wind appeared. Squinting I looked in front of me. "What's that?" I asked. Seeing everyone's confusion I tried to spot the blur again.

There...there...there...something was huddling us together and I didn't like it.

This thing better watch out. My hands began to heat up causing people to back away as flames erupted.

Now...now...now...now...no- reaching out I grabbed the blur. No boy. Standing in front on me was a chubby guy wearing a black and white jacket and baseball hat. I could already imagine the horror his outfit caused lex. A look at her face confirmed it. He looked at me smirking with an air of smugness which quickly changed fear as his top began to smoulder. A grin formed on my face as he gulped.

* * *

**Sooooo love it hate it ? So I'm thinking luce with warren and lexi with lash ?**

**Xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**3rd chapter :) I'm getting there :D sooo tell me whatchya think. **

**Big thanks to 2111amazing for the Story Alert :) **

**Lil angel xoxo**

*********************************

Lexi's PoV

Seeing the boys top begin to smoulder I rushed forward and shot water off him causing Luce to yank her hand back at the sudden cold. I mean yeah the guy was weird but I can't have my best friend getting expelled on the first day.

The chubby guy backed up, the smirk beginning to show on his face as he took in my struggling to pull Luce back.

"Hey Freshman, your attention please!"

That's when I saw the other guy. He stretched down from the front steps. He had a tall, lean body and boy was he looking good. His long brown hair swooped across his forehead, a black and white striped sweater suited him perfectly. The orange T-shirt did not. but you can't have everything I guess.

"I'm lash and this is speed." Lash said. Lash what a name. Letting out a sigh I glanced up at him seeing Luce glance at me as if I'd lost my mind. That voice could melt ice.

"And on behalf of the student committee, we would be very happy to collect that fifteen dollar student fee now" Speeds words came out very fast as if hoping we would fall for it if we misheard. Seriously no one is that dumb.

"There was nothing about a fee in the handbook." Okay point proven. Maybe there is. Both me and Luce along with the rest of the fresh man turned to stare in disbelief at Ethan.

"What about you toots?" Lash asked holding his hand out towards me. Did he just call me toot's. My eyes flashed as Luce moved away from me. Cold air began to circle my body, tugging at my hair.

"Do you really think I'm that stupid? Like really? Anyone can see that your lying. So why don't you take you little burnt friend and hurry off to mommy because your not getting anything off me." My voice was as cold and people around me were starting to shiver. Lash's eyes narrowed before widening in shock as water started to crawl un his legs. Then he was gone. Warming my self up I glanced at my now frost in crusted hair. "Hey Luce some help here." Rolling her eyes she placed a hand on my arm sending warmth shooting round my body. "Thanks."

On mi dios. She did not. Standing in front of me was a girl dressed for perfection. And she had the new Ralph lauren cardigan. In pink. I didn't even know it cam in pink. I stared at her in wonderment, trying to work out how she had got that cardi. I didn't dare look to my left. This girl was ...preppy. Luce's pet hate. A sharp nudge in my side made me turn to said friend."Looks like you've lost your boyfriend," Luce's voice hit my ears. Will was standing staring at the girl as if she was a life line. Layla just watching him a hurt look on her face. My heart went out to the girl. If only she wasn't obsessed with Will. We could have been friends.

The girl in front of us began to speak. "My name is Gwen Grayson, your student body president." As we began to head through the door again, I noticed a flash of black and white, standing next to the door was lash his hand in the classic call me sign. As if I would ever call him. It not like I could anyway, I didn't have his number. Not that I would if I did.

"Lexi.." Maybe I could find it somewhere."Lexi ..." Or ask him. No."Lexi..." Or ask speed."LEXI!" I think my ear just broke. I shot Luce a what the hell look. "Come on we are being left behind. What had you so distracted anyway." Shrugging I continued walking, feeling her puzzled look on my back.

Next thing I know we are all standing in a gym no Gwen in sight. A bright light shot into the room, a woman soon taking its place. "Good morning, I am Principle Powers and on behalf of all the school faculty and staff, I'd like to welcome you to sky high...in a few moments you will go through power Placement and you journey will begin."

I could see Luce next to me miming throwing up over the sweet speech. My mum had already explained the power placement to me and Luce so we were fine.

Behind us a sudden rumbling noise started up. A large platform started to rise and on it...oh my eyes my precious eyes. The man in front of us, was wearing eye watering shorts that have no place in this world let alone this school. And sunglasses ...in doors ...sooo last century.

"Alright listen up I am Coach Boomer,you may know me as Sonic Boom." The looks on most peoples faces said no."Some of you may not. Here's how Power Placement works. You will step up here and show me your power. And yes you will do it in front of the class. I will then determine whether you are a hero or sidekick. Now every year there are a few students or as I like to call them,'whiner babies' who think it is ok to question my judgement. My word is law. No chopping. No changing. Got it."

Everyone just stared at him. Seeing Luce raise her hands quickly and place then over her ears I followed suit.

"HAVE YOU GOT IT!"

The sound waves brushed past us all, pushing some of the smaller kids back.

"Yes Coach Boomer," everyone chorused. Well nearly everyone. Next to me Luce's lips remained closed. Coach shot her a look before his eyebrows raised and he quickly. Pointed at someone else. Ha funny from this angle it looked like he was pointing at ...Me. Oh wait that's because he was.

"You, Prima Donna Barbie, get up here."

Slowly I approached the platform and stood in the centre.

"Name?"

"Lexi" I replied.

Rolling his eyes he tried again."FULL name"

"Fine, Alexandra Adrianna Tiffany Noelle Freeze" I smirked when around me kids mouths dropped open at my surname. Yes I'm famous.

Coach's mouth was also open before he coughed and tried to hide his shock "Ahem power?"

"Really ?" I stared at him in disbelief."Ice"

Suddenly, a flame thrower was in his hands. "Power up" a flame shot out at me which I quickly froze before repeating the action with the gun thing.

"You can just point a FLAME THROWER at someone!"

"Hero, now stand down." I walked to my spot casting dark glares at the floor. I could have died! Well my ice cold skin would have froze the flame but still!

I was just beginning to relax when he moved onto the next victim.

"You. Black and red up here now."

Oh this is going to be bad

**sooo review please anything you love? anything you hate? **

**xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay and back to Luce's point of view and the 4th chapter :) **

**BlackVeilBridesLoverX3 first of all brilliant name and second thankyouuu ! XxSkullCrusherxX thanks and yinyang28 thanks and **  
**XxJessicaOcampoDirectionxX thanks for the Favourite :) tolazytosighnin**  
**Thanks for the Review :D. thenerdisin**  
**Same to you :) and last but not least or even last Emovampgirl135 for the favourite :) SoNtUrAngel for the story alert. And Ninja Kitty 101 thanks :D as well :). There you go kesskess :P and thanks dearpaigeee and DeAdLYJeSs10 and blushingpixie oh and Forever Fanfiction Lover22 and also firestar97.**

**Lil angel xoxox**

*******************************  
Luce's PoV

Seriously could my day get any worse?

First Lexi won't let me beat on that dude then I realise she seems to like said dudes friend. True he looks okay but still not like I have a chance and he is really not my type. At all.

Lexi's the girly one. I'm the violent one and our tastes pretty much match that.

On the plus side, however, damn girl, I haven't seen Lex have a freezing fit like that in months. I've taught her well.

The last time I had to give her warmth was when she realised her mother wasn't getting her a pony for Christmas. She was 13.

Then after dumb and dumber vanish a marshmallow vision in pink appears and she just so happens to be preppy ...and cheerful. Boring. This place really needed some spicing up.

Then after I get forced to go through all that I get dumped into a room where the rest of my life will be decided on by my mothers ex. Yep that's right. Sonic boom and The Black Death dated. That was until she became a villain and met my dad of course.

I'm sure he's forgot. I look up to find him glaring at me with his eyebrows raised. Or maybe he hasn't.

"You, Prima Donna Barbie, get up here."

I follow his eye sight to find Lexi. Her large eyes filled with nervousness as she approached the platform.

"Name?"

"Lexi" I smirked as Coach boom boom glared again.

Rolling his eyes he tried again."FULL name"

"Fine, Alexandra Adrianna Tiffany Noelle Freeze" I could see Lexi's confidence growing as she said her name. Especially when the room filled with gasps.

Coach's mouth had also dropped open before he coughed and tried to hide his shock "Ahem power?" He had to be joking. He can't work out that the daughter of two of the best hydromatics has the same power.

"Really? Ice"

Lexi seemed to share my thoughts.

Suddenly, a flame thrower was in his hands. "Power up" a flame shot out at her, my own hands flamed up ready to stop her from getting hurt if necessary . But before I could step forward she had froze both the gun and flames.

"You can just point a FLAME THROWER at someone!" I screamed as Lexi did the same.

"Hero, now stand down."

Lexi was staring at the floor, almost as if she was trying to be a Pyro and make it burn, as she walked up to me. I began to giggle when I noticed her skin still held a light blue tint, which only appears when she gets angry.

"You. Black and red up here now." Although he pointed at me his gaze never met mine. Chicken.

"Name..."

"Lucille Naomi -" I paused taking in a deep breath. I could see Lexi staring at me in nervousness. Coach Boomer had a smirk on his face showing off how much he knew this was annoying me."- Flame."

Just like with lexi the reaction was immediate. People stared in wonder and most cases fear. Will's eyes narrowed as he realised just what this meant. Lexi had pity in her eyes as she glared at anyone who dared to gawp or stare at me. I loved her for that.

The smirk on Coach's face got bigger at the reaction, "Power?"

"Pyrotechnic" I growled. As if he didn't know.

"Power up"

The familiar warmth filled me as red and orange flames licked at my arms. A smirk lit up my face when I heard him speak.

"Hero support, nex-" Oh no he didn't.

I pushed my temperature hotter seeing the flames lick higher until they all began to twist and mould and I was encased in a ball of flame. I always loved the feeling of calmness this brought me. Just when I started to feel my skin tickle I sent the ball flying straight through the wall opposite me. People backed away from the scorch lines across the floor.

"H..Hero. Next!"

That's more like it. I still got it.

On the bad side I think me and Will are gonna end up having words with the way he's looking at me.

*********************************  
After the full little hall situation. It was lunch time.

"You totally rocked it Alexandra!" Will said for the millionth time.

It was beginning to get on my last nerve I mean yeah she did but does the guy have to go on and on about it?

And not only that but the dweeb has been shooting me glares since my sorting. This is why I don't tell people my name! Just as I went to speak a cold voice cut across me.

"You're right Will now how about you shut up?" I smiled over at Lexi who was looking just as irritated as me if not more so.

We all stood in line waiting for our lunches before the classic mean girls tradition was going to take place.

Where to sit in the cafeteria? Eventually we ended up with our new buddy Magenta and some other losers. What god did I piss off?

"Am I going mad or is that guy really staring at me?" Will asked glancing over his shoulder.

Wow he was really paranoi - wait no that guy was defiantly staring at him. Or was glaring the right term?

Oh who cares the guy was hotter then Johnny Depp and half the cast of twilight.

Which Lexi totally forced me to watch.

Honest.

"Nope he's staring at you." I sent him a small smirk seeing his eyes darken in return before examining the stranger along with everyone else. His leather jacket fit him perfect. It wasn't as cool as mine obviously but still.

Actually he was quite similar to me...leather jacket, red streaks in his hair and a look of death on his face.

"I think you may have found your soul mate." Lexi whispered in my ear I let out a chuckle making Will give me another look of doom. Get over it already! So my parents are evil that doesn't make me...well actually  
...yeah... Okay I'm not that bad!

"Dude, I know who that is." Highlighter king said as we all settled down. We all looked at him waiting ... Then he started to eat.

"Well?" We asked in unison. Idiot.

"That's Warren Peace." Why did that sound familiar.

The name rang a bell in my head. A large clanging bell that echoed warning every second ring.

"That's Warren Peace?" Layla asked staring at the guy once more. Why not make it obvious your talking about him.

Zach nodded his head in agreement.

"I've heard of him, his Mom is a hero and his dad is a super villian." I automatically tensed up. "Baron Battle." Next to me Lexi let out a dramatic gasp. Drama queen.

I fell forward letting my head hit off the table repeatedly.

Why.

Bang

Does my.

Bang

Mom insist

Bang

On dating

Bang

Weirdos!

I finally sat up glaring at those staring at me. Even Warren had quirked an eyebrow in question. I gave him a strained smile he didn't return. Fine see if I ever try to be nice again.

Layla shot me a look of confusion while Lexi rubbed my arm worry in her eyes. I decided to continue on with the story my mother had told me and Lex many times."Your dad arrested his dad. Quadruple life sentence."

Cause one is never enough.

"No parole till after his third life." I smirked at Will who seemed to be trying to curl into a ball feeling the stare still on his back. He was like a little hedgehog.

"Of course you would know about that." Stronghold muttered before continuing," That's just great. Is he still looking?"

"Nope." Layla said immediately.

"Does glaring count?" I asked innocently getting my own glare for my trouble.

Spoil sport.

That's when Magenta's soda vanished.

*********************************  
**Queen of sharks thankyouuu! (Brilliant name)**

**Foxy Roxy Green: I've really took what you've said into account thanks for a brill review :) xoxo**

**And to my guest :) hope this reached your expectations :)**

**Xoxo**


End file.
